


89. Making the best of things

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [89]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	89. Making the best of things

_**Alex Skarsgard & Luke Evans: Making the best of things**_  
[takes place in mid-September, 2012; during the boys' ongoing search for a home of their own, after [they get found out](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/10631.html)]  
[ **warning** for rimming, what a shocker ;-) ]

Luke's trying to remain upbeat as they check out the house in La Jolla, having heard back a definitive no on the one in Carmel, the one he really wanted. And there's certainly nothing wrong with this one. Anyone else would probably be thrilled with it, the pool bigger than anything he's ever seen outside a resort and the kitchen done up with not only his double ovens but a gargantuan island and an industrial fridge. But it's just not the Butterfly House. It's not THEM. But he watches Alex's face light up at the size of the media room - which is really a theatre when it comes down to it - and he gives him a huge smile, hoping that if he pretends long enough, he might actually feel it.

"This place is..." Alex turns slowly, his hands in his pockets, "massive." He gives his lover a mischievous grin. The house itself is pretty amazing; it's just that it's amazing in some of the wrong ways for Luke and him. "They probably paid some slick interior decorating team more than I made last year, and they made it look like... this."

The agent escorting them today frowns slightly and gestures at the elaborate oversized window dressings gracing a stairwell full of gingerbread railings. "The present owner will take all their furniture with them, of course," he says, "so you'd be welcome to decorate however you'd like."

Alex frowns, and takes another serious look. "I'd want to get people in here to renovate some of the basic features," he says, reaching up to touch a fussily-worked chandelier. "The house is great, the pool is amazing, love the media room, and the patio is incredible. But all this is just too..." he gestures expansively at the overdecorated interior, full of too much trim, too many conflicting patterns, "...just, too."

Luke nods. "It's too fussy. And ornate. We like simpler designs," he tells the agent, thinking again of the Butterfly House. "There's a gorgeous view of the water but we're not right on it," he points out to Alex. "Would that bother you? I mean, we pay all this money and..." he shrugs.

"It's not too much of a walk, and it's down a very pretty path," Rodney tells them, seizing on the beach as a selling point. "Let's head out through the kitchen, here," he pushes open the sliders and steps out onto the patio, which is edged by an absolutely massive swimming pool. "Obviously, this is an incredible space for entertaining. I understand that's of some interest to you?" he looks back at Alex as the two men amble after him.

Alex shrugs and gives a fairly non-committal nod.

"Well, of course, there's the full bar on that side of the pool, and then the bridge connecting that side of the patio to the opposite side so that no one ever has to be too far from their drinks, and you can swim under that..." The agent continues on, waving his hands and babbling away about the house's unique and stunning features.

Sighing softly, Alex links his fingers with Luke's and follows after. It's a stunning place, there's no question. And Alex doesn't mind hugely that it takes a bit of travel to get to the beach, considering that it would be _their_ beach, and yes, the path down the hill actually is just as pretty as Rodney said.

"I guess there's a lot we could do with this place," Luke says softly, scuffing the toe of his shoe in the sand, Rodney giving them a little bit of space by checking his voicemail.

"Absolutely," Alex assures him, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist from behind and looking out over his lover's shoulder to the horizon beyond. "And look at this, our own private beach, complete privacy. We can renovate the house any way you want, love." He's well aware how disappointed Luke was when the Carmel agent told them _No, most definitely no_ \- the bastards - and he suspects that perhaps no other house is going to look all that great to Luke right now. Alex is bummed out about losing the Butterfly House as well, but he's trying to be upbeat and positive in an effort to console his lover. "And then, some things don't even need to be changed. If we get this house, the first thing I'm going to do is fuck you over that massive granite kitchen island. And then over the patio bar. And then against the bridge that runs over the pool. And then in the media room. And _then_ , we're going to film ourselves fucking, and play that on the gigantic movie screen in the media room while I fuck you _again_..."

Luke giggles, Alex's promises dragging him out of his funk. "Don't forget that massive shower in the ensuite. Or the pool itself."

"God, how could I leave those out? Absolutely." Alex grins and turns his boy in the circle of his arms, and licks slowly into his mouth.

With a moan, Luke lets their tongues tangle, pressing closer, unable to resist.

Shit. The way Luke melts into him... It could distract Alex from the world ending. "Let's go talk to Rodney," he whispers, holding himself back - just barely - from rubbing against his boy. "And then we'll head back to the hotel so you can take shameless advantage of me."

Luke nods, struggling to put his thoughts back together when Alex has just scrambled his brain. "Can we hold off on making an offer?" he asks. "Not that I don't want this place. I just. I'd like to think about it a bit more. It's such a huge purchase and I just want to make sure we're making the right decision."

"Yeah. Of course, _älskling_." Alex smooths the back of his hand over Luke's cheek. "And if you don't love it here, we'll find someplace that you do. We can live in a one-room hut on the beach for all I care," he tells his lover with a tender smile. "Just so long as you're there with me, it's all I need."

It feels so good to hear those words but... "Where would your TV go?" Luke teases.

Alex gives Luke a _look_ , edged by a wry smile. "So much for my romantic gestures," he says, and links his fingers with his lover's so they can stroll back up the path to the house.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Luke says, laughing softly, squeezing Alex's fingers between his own. He glances sideways at Alex. "Can you really picture us living here?"

 _Not really_. "Yeah, of course." Alex shrugs, then brushes his lips over Luke's knuckles. "I mean, can you imagine my _glögg_ party by that pool?" He grins. "That would be fucking amazing."

Luke nods. "And we'd have enough rooms to put everyone in when we wanted to have guests," he says, taking another look at the house when they reach the top of the stairs. "I think I'm just still mourning the other place," he admits softly. "Maybe we should just take a break until I'm not so busy comparing." Then he sighs. "Of course, we bought that table." And he's assured Alex they'd have a place for it.

The rude noise Alex makes could most politely be described as a snort. "It's a table, love." Their first major purchase together, sure. But still, "It'll keep. And we're not on any kind of deadline here. You could officially move into my house, or we could rent some other place in L.A. while we're looking for the perfect weekend home. There's no reason to settle for something you don't love."

"Okay." Luke nods. He definitely doesn't love this place - even though it has everything they wanted and, on paper, looks perfect. "Let's tell Rodney we need to think about it."

"All right." Alex kisses Luke's knuckles again, staring into the depthless blue of his boy's eyes for a long moment. _Fuck_. Yeah, they need to get back to the hotel -- like, now. "We're going to talk it over," he calls out to the waiting agent. "If you could just drop us off, and we'll call you later this weekend," he says, and they follow Rodney through the house and back out front to the car.

Luke's quiet in the car, Alex sitting up front with Rodney, the real estate agent doing his best to hammer home the best features of the house and the fact that the owners are primed to sell. He looks at the window, at the city around them, but even it isn't as appealing as Carmel, or so he tells himself.

With Rodney's business card in hand - as if he doesn't already have three of them - Alex nods to the hotel doorman, one hand going automatically to the small of Luke's back as they walk inside. God. He's got to be more careful in public, or his whole plan, of coming out _before_ the popular media outs them, will just be shot and it will be his own damn fault.

Luke smiles up at him, leaning close, the movement, the intimacy instinctive, especially after they've spent the whole morning being able to touch each other. "Are we going to go back out for dinner? Or just order room service?"

"What do you think?" Alex asks with a smirk, pressing the button for the elevator. Then he ducks his head and murmurs, "It's been hours since I've been inside you."

A shiver runs through Luke and he whimpers, grateful no one's close enough to witness either. "Too long," he whispers.

Alex grins, and somehow manages to keep his hands to himself on the way up to their floor; there are other guests in the lift, after all. It's been so amazing to have a tiny bit of time off, with Luke working in Los Angeles. He can relax in his own home _and_ have his boy. And that feeling of freedom just carries right over to these weekend jaunts up and down the coast.

"Get naked," Alex orders as soon as they arrive at their room, nudging his lover inside the doorway. "I want you bent over the bureau right by the mirror."

"Yes, sir," Luke responds, quickly shedding his clothes, his cock already rock hard and aching as he braces his hands against the dresser, his thighs spread wide for his sir.

Tossing his own shirt aside, Alex steps up behind Luke. He lays his hands on his lover's chest, and nuzzles Luke's neck as he touches him, eager fingertips gliding slowly over pale skin. Glancing at their reflection, he meets his boy's eyes in the mirror.

Luke meets that gaze, shivering under it, under Alex's touch. God. "No one's ever affected me the way you do," he whispers, his voice filled with awe. Still. Even after all these months.

 _Good_ , Alex thinks, but doesn't permit the word to pass his lips. But to hear that he's unique among the lovers Luke's had in the past... it just further fuels Alex's obsession with continuing to be the only one who affects Luke this way, for the rest of his life. Watching their reflection, he licks his fingers and then presses them to Luke's tattoo, his mark just above his boy's heart. And then Alex slowly drops to his knees, spreading Luke's ass cheeks to take a taste of his hole.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, softly, anticipation flooding his veins. Hole fluttering hard at the first touch of Alex's tongue.

Alex takes it slow, savoring every lap of his tongue against Luke's skin. He strokes gentle circles over his lover's hips and rubs the tight pucker, then pushes just the tip of his tongue inside.

Luke whines, lips clenched tight, mindful that they're in a hotel, and not a Citadel one either. Fuck.

However, his sir has no such qualms. Alex couldn't care less that it's a boring vanilla hotel -- he's got every intention of making Luke fall to pieces for him. He cups Luke's thighs, forcing them a bit farther apart, and dips down even lower to suck his lover's balls into his mouth.

"Oh, god..." Luke moans, dropping his head between his shoulders, his cock jerking so violently it almost hurts. "Sir..."

"Mmm?" Alex's tone is nothing but polite response. Luke knows damn well that if he wants something from his sir, then he needs to ask for it specifically. Of course, even then, he might not get it. Like now. Alex laves the heavy sac with his tongue again and again, and slips two long fingers into his boy's hole.

Luke outright wails at the penetration, unable to keep from pushing back, body begging for more.

That's much more the response Alex was aiming for. He hooks his fingers to rub over Luke's prostate, sucking his balls into his mouth again. And he adds a third finger, rocking them in and out of Luke's ass.

"Oh, fuck, please... sir, please! Your boy needs to come," Luke begs, falling apart as Alex plays him so expertly, his cock dripping over the dresser, smearing it with precome.

"Only if my boy will be able to come again, with my cock inside him," Alex pulls back just long enough to say.

Luke thinks about that for a second - well, as clearly as he can think about anything right now - then nods. "He can," he assures Alex, positive he's going to come anyway if his sir doesn't give him permission. "He will."

Alex growls with satisfaction, and plunges his tongue into Luke's ass.

Luke wails again, fingernails digging into the palms of his hand as he comes, spattering the dresser with his seed.

 _Fuck yes_. Luke is fucking glorious when he comes. Alex surges to his feet and shoves his boy forward onto the bureau. He lines up and pushes in with a groan, one hand on Luke's nape, pinning him down.

Crying sharply when penetrated, Luke whimpers when Alex pins him down, the urge to slam back on that thick cock splitting him open so fucking strong that he actually fights his sir's hold for a moment before surrendering completely.

"Down!" Alex snarls, but Luke is already obeying. Still, Alex uses his free hand to deliver a hard smack to Luke's naked thigh. But that's it, that's all -- he's too busy now, losing himself in pounding his cock into his boy again and again, so fucking hot and tight, his thrusts just flirting with pain.

Shoving his fist into his mouth, Luke muffles his cries, keeping his body open, his legs spread for his sir, his cock never even _trying_ to soften.

"Oh, fuck yes," Alex breathes, his eyes slipping shut for long moments. Totally centered in his body. But then he looks up, into the mirror, and nearly loses it right fucking there. He lets go of Luke's neck to tangle his fingers in his lover's short hair, pulling his head back and ordering, "Watch us."

Luke moans, staring blindly at the mirror for a moment before everything focuses and he sees the way Alex looks, standing behind him, thrusting into him. "Oh, fuck... sir... _please_..."

"What do you want, boy?" Alex meets his lover's eyes in the mirror, his hips snapping harder, faster.

"Want you to come inside me, inside your boy..." Luke moans, wailing as Alex's cock hits his sweet spot dead on.

Alex's feral grin flashes in the mirror. "You, too. You know that."

Luke nods, nails scraping over the dresser. "Permission," he blurts out, already so close it's like he never came in the first place.

"Do it." It thrills Alex so damn much to know how much he arouses his lover, nearly as much as it does simply to fuck him. He keeps his hold tight on Luke's hair, staring at his boy's gorgeous face as he begins to fall apart, his hips stuttering and his climax crashing through him.

That order. It goes straight to Luke's cock and he howls, shoving back as hard as he can against his sir's grip, that extra tinge of pain at the stretch slamming him over the edge.

Finally unlocking his hands from their grip on his lover's body, Alex splays his fingers flat against the bureau. _Fuck_. He breathes hard, his hair falling into his eyes as he works to recover and keep himself vertical until they can both walk again. Lazily, he dips down and presses soft kisses to Luke's nape.

Luke whimpers, certain the dresser and his sir are the only reasons he's still standing. It slowly dawning on him, once again, that they're in a regular hotel and he's been howling like a fucking banshee. "They're going to send security up here," he mumbles.

"Don't worry, _älskling_ ," Alex murmurs. "I'll let you explain everything to them." He buries his smile in Luke's throat.

"That's not--" fair? funny? Luke's not sure what he was going to say but either way, he doesn't finish as Alex's phone starts ringing.

Alex snickers and eases out of Luke's body, bending down to pull his phone out of the denim pooled around his ankles. "Hello? Yeah, that's me. Uh-huh." He listens for a moment, and his eyes brighten even more. "Really? That's amazing." Looking at his boy's reflection, he gives Luke a grin. "Absolutely. Fax them straight to my house, that number I gave you already." Hanging up, he involves himself in yanking his jeans back into place, trying to contain his excitement.

"What's that about?" Luke asks, leaning against the dresser, his legs still trembling a little.

Pressing his cell phone lightly to his lips, Alex draws out the moment, savoring the anticipation. But that's all he can wait. "We got the Butterfly House," he tells his lover, barely keeping himself from jumping with joy.

Luke's eyes widen. "We got it? How?"

Alex shrugs, unable to stop smiling. _Their home_. "The owners reconsidered our offer. I guess they finally got tired of having it on the market."

"We got it." Luke's floored. He's spent the better part of the last week mourning the loss and now it's theirs. "Oh my god. We got it!" he yells and wraps his arms around Alex's neck, kissing him so hard their teeth almost rattle.

Laughing, Alex grabs Luke around the waist, sweeping him up and toppling back onto the bed with his lover. "We got it," he confirms, just because it's so awesome to be able to say. "It'll be our home."

 _Our home._ Luke thrills at the words. "Did they say when we can close?" he asks. "How soon can we move in?"

"Their agent is going to fax the papers to my house in L.A. He said the owners are pretty hot to be rid of it, so hopefully within the month, if everything goes smoothly with the financing," Alex answers, and rolls Luke to his back to give his lover a long kiss.

Luke moans into Alex's mouth, hands roaming over his back and shoulders. "You make me so happy," he whispers. "All of this. I just feel so lucky."

Lucky? Hell, Luke is a shooting star -- it's _Alex_ who is so lucky. "Anything for you, _älskling_ ," he whispers back.  



End file.
